


Ты мой крем, ты мой торт

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cooking, Crack, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Food Kink, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Crowley (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Ангелу захотелось сладенького. Кроули тоже.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты M-E





	Ты мой крем, ты мой торт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel's food, Devil's feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364224) by [Pajama_Han](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han). 



Входная дверь хлопнула, звякнул колокольчик.

— Мне очень жаль, но мы закрыты! — сокрушенно вздохнул ангел, совершенно невидимый за книжными полками.

— Да это же я, ангел! — донесся знакомый голос.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, поудобнее засунул книгу под мышку и поспешил навстречу своему обожаемому демону.

— Кроули, это ты! Какой приятный сюрприз! — радостно защебетал он. Кроули кривовато ухмыльнулся в ответ и с небрежной ленцой переступил порог магазина.

— Хочется думать, я тут не помешаю, но... — Кроули улыбнулся. — Но если даже и помешаю, предупреждаю сразу — мне по фигу.

Ангел рассмеялся.

— Ты никогда мне не мешаешь, мой дорогой, — Азирафаэль обрадованно махнул рукой, показывая куда-то вглубь магазинчика. — Хотя, по правде говоря, я как раз собирался уйти на кухню и оставить тебя в гордом одиночестве. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Кроули очень внимательно рассматривал толстую книгу, которая была зажата у Азирафаэля под мышкой.

— Снова начал перечитывать книги из кулинарной секции, что ли?

Азирафаэль покраснел.

— Мне тут пришло в голову приготовить что-нибудь сладенькое и интересное, раз сейчас все магазины уже закрыты, — застенчиво объяснил он. — Ну правда, почему нет? Хочу проверить свои кулинарные умения и навыки. И тортик тоже хочу.

Он улыбнулся и раскрыл книгу точнехонько на странице с рецептом ангельского торта — он не дочитал до конца, потому что Кроули по обыкновению свалился как снег на голову.

— Торт «Пища ангелов»? — прочитал вслух Кроули и посмотрел на ангела поверх очков. — Тебе не кажется, что это уже перебор?

— Хочу и буду! — фыркнул Азирафаэль и повернулся к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж — там у него была маленькая кухонька. Демон проводил его загадочной улыбкой.

— Вот и я хочу и буду... — вслух решил для себя Кроули, обласкав ангела взглядом сзади, и проворно взбежал вслед за ним по лестнице.

Кухня у ангела была очень миленькая, со всем необходимым для такого хобби, даже несмотря на то, что Азирафаэлю по своей эфирной природе совершенно необязательно было готовить еду вручную. Даже есть собственные готовые творения было совершенно необязательно. Кроули это изумляло и умиляло одновременно: за шесть тысяч лет человечество обзавелось самыми разными привычками, Азирафаэль мог выбрать любую другую, какую ему только захочется... но вот поди ж ты, пристрастился именно к еде и упрямо не изменял своему выбору.

Ангел сбросил тяжелое шерстяное пальто и повязал белый передник.

— Если хочешь посмотреть, как я буду готовить, можешь помочь и принести недостающие ингредиенты, — с улыбкой намекнул он и достал из ящика стола электрический венчик для взбивания яиц.

В ответ демон снял очки, щелкнул пальцами и тоже призвал стильный черный фартук поверх привычных джинсов и футболки.

— Я на полном серьезе собираюсь тебе помогать. Не хватало нам тут еще одного пожара!..

Чтобы помочь, Кроули сходил в кладовку за мукой и сахаром. Азирафаэль одарил его улыбкой, и они принялись за работу.

К изумлению Кроули, ангел оказался отличным пекарем! Как по волшебству, все ингредиенты в его руках превратились в пышное тесто, а сам он летал по кухне так непринужденно, словно танцевал свой любимый гавот. А как ему шел белый передничек!.. Кроули честно пытался не смотреть, но в конце концов плюнул и поддался искушению. Без пальто ангел выглядел куда соблазнительнее, ведь теперь можно было подробно рассмотреть каждую линию его тела.

Тут в голову Кроули пришла поистине дьявольская мысль. Он ухмыльнулся и, дождавшись, пока ничего не подозревающий ангел повернется к нему спиной (он как раз вдумчиво выливал в форму тесто для выпечки), щелкнул пальцами. 

— Кроули! — взвизгнул Азирафаэль, не веря в такое коварство. Он недоуменно захлопал глазами, подпрыгнул на месте и попытался прикрыть тылы в спешке отстегнутой частью передника. Пунцовый от смущения ангел негодовал не без причины: практически вся одежда на нем попросту исчезла.

Кроули довольно осклабился. Несмотря на то что его стыдливый друг отчаянно пытался прикрыться, все восхитительные изгибы его фигуры были отлично видны, потому что фартук выполнял только декоративную функцию. А пухлые бедра... о, они определенно напрашивались и требовали отдельного внимания к себе. Кроули был бы очень не прочь сделать «кусь».

Он скользнул поближе к своему растерянному и ужасно смущенному возлюбленному.

— Ну же, смелее, я и раньше видел тебя без одежды... — и он очень однозначно сократил расстояние между ними, чтобы мягко, но однозначно прижать Азирафаэля к буфету.

Ангел взглянул на демона и сразу же перевел взгляд на миску с тестом.

— В-видел, но времени нет! У меня тут воздушное тесто для торта!.. Если с ним промедлить, то весь воздух улетучится, и из тортика получится не воздушный десерт, а большой тяжелый кирпич... — Он недовольно поджал губы.

Кроули насмешливо фыркнул, но все же выпустил ангела и сделал шаг назад.

— Ладно-ладно, ты можешь закончить свой торт, но только, чур, не смей одеваться!..

Услышав особую непередаваемую интонацию, Азирафаэль вздрогнул, покорно кивнул и снова начал выливать тесто в форму для выпечки. Кроули именно этого и добивался — теперь у него был отличный вид на идеальную пышную задницу ангела. Пальцы взволнованно затрепетали, Кроули начал лихорадочно думать о том, как замечательно было бы запустить их под белый фартук, провести ладонью, огладив мягкую плоть, помассировать идеальные полукружия и тут же дерзко ущипнуть, и держать, держать так, пока Азирафаэль не задрожит всем телом, а затем, не выпуская его, крепко держать на месте в захвате, пока они будут трахаться у буфета...

Но в реальности все случилось по-другому. Как только Азирафаэль засунул пирог в духовку и установил свой старомодный таймер, Кроули не промедлил ни секунды. Он перехватил запястья ангела, чтобы тот не смог вывернуться, и низко-низко наклонил его над столешницей.

Ангел издал сдавленный писк, ощутив, как порочно узкие бедра демона прижались к его голому пухлому заду. Без сомнения, в этом положении он отлично чувствовал твердый член Кроули через джинсы.

— Попался, ангел, — мурлыкнул Кроули ему на ухо. — Раз уж твое угощение готово, думаю, мне тоже пришла пора отведать свое...

Он шлепнул Азирафаэля по пышной заднице.

— Я так рад, я так горд, ты мой крем, ты мой торт...

Ангел слабо ахнул.

— К-Кроули, — прошептал он срывающимся голосом, сдувая перед собой муку со стола. — Нам нужно срочно утолить твой ненасытный голод...

Демон мог бы поклясться, что ангел не против — он расслышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Все правильно понимаешь, Азирафаэль! — Кроули нежно помассировал местечко, которое только что отшлепал, слегка прищипывая нежную кожу. — Ты хоть представляешь, как восхитительно выглядишь, вот так распластавшись передо мной? Черт возьми, да ты просто дружочек-пирожочек!

На это ангел не ответил, а Кроули облизнулся и немедленно пустил губы в ход. И не только губы! Азирафаэль лишь попискивал — верткий язык, губы и зубы щекотали его шею, прихватывали и покусывали, но когда сзади к их ансамблю присоединился горячий каменный член, настырно втирающийся в выпуклость замечательного ангельского зада, Азирафаэль не смог удержаться и заскулил в голос. Мало того что Кроули атаковал его шею и сейчас ощупывал задницу обеими руками, как будто она была его собственной — так он еще и не давал возможности двинуться, чтобы дать волю рукам и удовлетворить разгорающееся желание!.. Вздрагивающий член ангела был надежно перехвачен белоснежным фартуком и крепко прижат к кухонной стойке буфета. Азирафаэль просто не мог ничего поделать — он тихонько всхлипывал и хрипло постанывал, запоздало понимая, что угодил в хитро расставленную ловушку сладострастия, из которой не было выхода, и теперь чувствовал, что его буквально пожирают живьем.

Покрыв поцелуями и багровыми засосами дрожащую спину, шею, лопатки и плечи, — и особенно то место, где на метафизическом уровне скрывались трепещущие крылья — Кроули неторопливо спустился вниз к пояснице и бедрам Азирафаэля и встал перед ним на колени. Разгадать замысел было нетрудно, у ангела от волнения немедленно перехватило дыхание.

— Мой дорогой, — тихо выдохнул он, — давай ты...

— Что тебе дать, ангел? — промурлыкал демон, медленно и с осторожностью оглаживая восхитительные бедра и ягодицы. — Если ты чего-то хочешь, хорош-ш-шенько попрос-с-си... — от возбуждения он не сдержался и начал шипеть.

— Я... давай... пожалуйста, Кроули!.. — Азирафаэль дернулся. — Давай ты меня... оближешь?.. Я хотел сказать, попробуешь на вкус?..

Услышав восхитительную просьбу, в которой было одновременно и разрешение, Кроули проурчал «Конечно, ангел», и с этими словами ухмыльнулся, широко развел ангельские ягодицы, выставляя напоказ идеальную дырочку, и приник к ней.

Ангел громко вскрикнул, почувствовав, как обжигающе горячий и подвижный кончик языка принялся влажно поддразнивать и ласкать чувствительный вход. Мокрый, скользкий и нечеловечески длинный язык мог проделывать поистине невероятные вещи.

— Ах... ты... хитрый старый змей!.. — выстонал Азирафаэль, пробуя раззадорить демона еще сильнее.

Кроули улыбнулся, методично погружаясь в свою любовь. С тайным вкусом ангела не мог сравниться ни один пирог на свете — даже тот, который бы вышел из-под рук самого Азирафаэля.

Наконец ангел расслабился полностью. Его анус раскрылся весь, впуская змеиный язык возлюбленного глубже еще на пару дюймов. Тот отлично постарался растянуть и увлажнить проход для того, чтобы подготовить его к тому, что вот-вот должно было произойти.

— О-о-о-о! Мой дорогой! — выкрикнул Азирафаэль, сильнее насаживаясь на этот удивительный грешный язык. — Наш торт скоро будет готов!..

Кроули резко впился губами и засосал тугой ободок, заставив Азирафаэля вскрикнуть от удивления и удовольствия, потом тут же выдернул язык и с усмешкой отстранился.

— Мне перес-с-стать? Я пока рас-с-спробовал только с-с-самую первую час-с-сть дес-с-серта... — он говорил так близко, что его влажное дыхание горячо обдавало мокрую растраханную дыру Азирафаэля.

— М-м-м... — простонал ангел, снова теряя дар речи. — Нет, я просто предлагаю нам с тобой поторопиться, чтобы потом взять наш торт и вместе его съесть… — и он бросил на Кроули взволнованный взгляд, улыбнувшись ему через плечо.

Кроули злобно ухмыльнулся и все-таки цапнул зубами. Ангел пискнул и трепыхнулся. На ангельской ягодице расцвел красный кружок с отпечатками зубов. Очень похожий был у него и на шее. Кроули поднялся на ноги, задрал фартук, отработанным движением вытащил член из штанов, потом внимательно посмотрел на Азирафаэля, склонившегося над буфетом и умоляюще покачивающего задницей. Демон не смог удержаться и несколько раз игриво шлепнул Азирафаэля по заду, заставляя того скользнуть повыше и одновременно размашисто проехаться ноющим каменным членом по столешнице.

— Черт возьми, ангел, я нежно люблю твою задницу, — похвалил Кроули, слегка ущипнув изумительно розовую пульсирующую мякоть. — Ты соблазняешь меня одним своим присутствием, даже не открывая рта.

Азирафаэль уловил в голосе демона порочную двусмысленность, крупно вздрогнул и качнулся назад, пробуя наугад прижаться к узким бедрам. Его мучитель не торопился — сначала он решил поиздеваться еще немного и тягуче-медленно обвел головкой члена хорошо растраханную дырку. Притерся основательнее — и только потом в первый раз сильно толкнулся внутрь.

Азирафаэль ахнул и вцепился в столешницу — тело впустило в себя Кроули, принимая его до самого основания. Он зажмурился и не увидел, как Кроули сзади запрокинул голову и застонал от плохо скрываемого наслаждения, которое подарила ему эта невозможно тугая, идеальная и горячая ангельская задница.

— Вот это и есть поистине райское наслаждение! Вот наш десерт, если хочешь!.. Как тебе такое, любимый мой? — прошипел Кроули, вставив так глубоко, как только мог. Азирафаэль дрожал под ним, возбуждая все сильнее и сильнее.

Ангел выдохнул, улыбнулся и покраснел. И даже попробовал ответить.

— Щекот...

— Что-что? — Кроули с неописуемым восторгом подумал о том, как же ему сказочно повезло всесторонне узнать этого любимого и всячески обожаемого олуха. — А вот теперь держись, ангел!..

Кроули сразу же набрал скорость и принялся чередовать, вбиваясь сильно и быстро, но выходя и отстраняясь нарочито медленно и тянуще-сладко. Азирафаэль задыхался, стонал и скулил, и даже разочек не удержался и вскрикнул «Кроули!..» Он чувствовал, как спереди фартук намокает от смазки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его затапливало жестокое болезненное удовольствие; в нем жила отчаянная любовь к демону, который сейчас драл его со вкусом, чувством, толком и расстановкой — ну, то есть, от всей своей широкой дьявольской души.

Кроули точно так же был опасно близок к беспамятству. Каждый раз, когда он входил в своего восхитительного ангела, он чувствовал, как плавная волна прокатывается по пухлому телу под ним, и, как отлив, возвращается обратно. Ангела он трахал на совесть. Он уже готов был отпустить себя и вот-вот унестись за край и потеряться где-то там, за горизонтом, но сначала он должен был воочию увидеть, как кончает Азирафаэль. Нужно было продержаться еще немного, чтобы его ангел сдался и не выдержал первым. Кроули должен был одержать над ним верх. Может быть, попробовать присоединить к ласкам еще и руки?.. «Отличная идея», — подумал демон и начал действовать.

Сосредоточив все свое внимание на пышной заднице и удвоив темп, Кроули с блеском пробовал одновременно задевать простату и придумывать какой-то совершенно невозможный ритм из похлопываний, шлепков, щипков и ударов, а Азирафаэль вторил ему своими стонами и вскриками, полными чистейшего наслаждения. Он стелился у Кроули в руках, стонал и едва ли не плакал, подмахивая ему бедрами.

— А-а-а! Кроули!.. — вскрикивал Азирафаэль, изо всех сил насаживаясь на каменный член демона, упираясь для баланса в столешницу. — Я уже... я сейчас... — член Кроули в последний раз снайперски задел простату, и накопившееся напряжение вырвалось наружу, словно туго свернутая пружина. Ангел вскрикнул фальцетом, когда оргазм накрыл его: из уретры ударила тугая струя спермы, пропитывая фартук и просачиваясь на присыпанную мукой столешницу через ткань.

Кроули полюбовался на это зрелище, прежде чем кончить самому: ангела еще долго потряхивало от наслаждения. Поэтому Кроули сильнее впился пальцами в пышную ангельскую задницу и в пару толчков довел себя до разрядки. Раздался стон: Кроули стиснул зубы, но все же не смог удержаться, когда его демоническое естество выплеснулось обжигающе-горячими струями прямиком в растраханное ангельское нутро и заполнило его до краев.

Ангел едва дышал после такой гонки. Кроули склонился над ним и обвил руками, возвращая в реальность. Азирафаэль полежал, чуть-чуть отдышался и пришел в себя.

— Ты в норме, Азирафаэль? — спросил Кроули, нежно поглаживая своего ангела по спине и заду, чтобы тот поскорее вернулся к нему из сладкого туманного беспамятства и снова обрел возможность мыслить связно.

— М-м-м ... — чувственно простонал Азирафаэль, как будто ему вовсе не хотелось оттуда возвращаться. — Я хорошо, а ты?

— Все тип-топ, ты хочешь сказать? — раздался смешок из-за спины. Кроули как по волшебству вытащил откуда-то анальную силиконовую пробку, которую прихватил из своей личной домашней коллекции, и осторожно вышел из своего ангела. Когда его белокурый возлюбленный уже вот-вот был готов заскулить от всеобъемлющего чувства утраты и недостатка полноты, Кроули мягко вставил игрушку, затыкая вход, и ангел задохнулся снова.

— Эт-т-то еще зачем?... — Азирафаэль обернулся, и умелые губы Кроули немедленно захватили его в очень нежный и обстоятельный плен.

Закончив целоваться, Кроули отстранился. Золотистые змеиные глаза весело блеснули.

— Ну же, ангел мой, ты же знаешь, что из всех сладостей на свете я никогда не могу устоять перед _пироженками с кремом_...

Азирафаэль понарошку шлепнул его по голове прихваткой. Демон рассмеялся, а ангел опустил голову и принялся внимательно рассматривать испорченный фартук.

— О боже. Хорошо бы привести меня в приличный вид, правда, дорогой?..

Кроули удивленно потянул носом, Азирафаэль притворно надул губы.

Его и впрямь неплохо было бы привести в приличный вид. Кудрявые волосы растрепались, шея пестрела многочисленными засосами и любовными укусами, посторгазменный румянец еще не сошел, а лицо было все перемазано в муке, потому что в порыве страсти ангел пару раз проехался им по столешнице, сам того не осознавая. Член украшала громадная жемчужная капля блестящего ангельского семени.

— Ты выглядишь просто восхитительно... — еле слышно откликнулся Кроули, чье лицо тут же озарилось коварной, но очень многообещающей улыбкой.

— Ой, вот только не надо так на меня смотреть!.. Я тебя насквозь вижу! — Азирафаэль попытался сдержать улыбку. — Для второго захода рановато, у нас тут...

Би-и-и-ип!

Пискнул таймер. Азирафаэль просиял, схватил прихватки и аккуратно вытащил из духовки пышный ангельский торт с нежнейшим золотисто-коричневым бочком. Он замечательно пропекся и казался воздушным, как перышко. Ангел с гордостью поставил его на буфет остывать, а Кроули, наблюдая за его кухонными манипуляциями, довольно улыбался.

«Интересно, почему гордыню начали считать смертным грехом?» — начал размышлять он и решил, что глядеть на полуголого удовлетворенного Азирафаэля и его замечательный тортик было просто восхитительно, даже если не учитывать очень качественный недавний трах. А если учитывать, то настроение повышалось сразу на сто пунктов.

— Твой торт — настоящее произведение искусства. Просто шедевр, любовь моя, — демон кружил вокруг своего маленького, но очень гордого ангела. — Но ему ведь еще полагается остыть, верно? — Тон, которым был задан вопрос, не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что Кроули снова решил пошалить. Это подтвердила и ловкая рука, незаметно скользнувшая под фартук ангела между ягодиц, чтобы шевельнуть там анальную пробку.

Ангел дернулся от неожиданности, но тут же лукаво улыбнулся, сбросил прихватки, повернулся к демону и обнял его за худую шею:

— Ты не насытился одной порцией десерта и требуешь продолжения банкета, мой дорогой?..

Кроули ухмыльнулся, потянулся и обхватил вновь потяжелевший член Азирафаэля через мокрый передничек.

— Категорически требую, ангел. Что скажешь, если на этот раз мы с тобой приготовим для торта какую-нибудь особенную глазурь?..

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/u/0/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
